


Ripsnorter

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [253]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, slight major character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: ripsnorter: noun: rip-ˈsnȯr-tər: something extraordinaryfirst known use: 1840





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



It had been a ripsnorter of a case; a mad dash over the rooftops and through alleyways, bullets flying, eventually ending with a successful capture of -

"Twins?! Your face, I almost lost it -" John giggled as he leaned against the door, reaching for Sherlock's scarf, pulling him into a rough, but loving kiss.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "I suppose there's a first for everything -" he pulled back to search his blogger's face. "Are you sure you are all right? Damn, she did hit you - why didn't you say -"

John shrugged. "It's just a scratch - I knew you could patch me up." He leaned heavily against Sherlock's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"No you don't, wake up, damnit." Sherlock growled as he moved John to the couch, then reached under the coffee table for the first aid kit. He touched John's face gently, smiling as John looked up at him. "I need you to stay awake for me, yeah?"

"You know how to do this," John whispered. "and no bullet to dig out like last time-"

Sherlock shivered and turned away for a moment and John muttered, "sorry, bit not good. I'll try, hmmm? Jussst tired."

Carefully, Sherlock removed John's jacket, then grimaced as he saw the dark stains that coated John's right sleeve, another jumper destined for the rubbish bin. He got out the scissors and began cutting.

"I'll get you a new one, in blue?" Sherlock didn't look up when John snorted. "You should always wear blue - scratch, my arse. You should have gone to A & E."

"Nuh-uh, it'll just take a few stitches, I'm sorry, love."

"Shush, now." Sherlock cleaned the wound, and numbed the area, wincing as he heard John's deep breath in. "I'm here, yeah? It's just me. I'm gonna stitch you up now, just breathe."

John nodded and breathed out slowly. "They were remarkably alike. Same - exactly the same - except -"

"Philippa was left handed, Penelope, right handed and had a slight stutter. Philippa could mimic the stutter well enough, but was too left handed, couldn't fake it. Mirrors of one another...quite extraordinary, actually. I wish I could interview them, observe them, but, I believe my conclusions would be compromised, as - no, wake up, love. I'm almost done. Hey, look at me?"

"Shoulda moved faster - gettin' old, I'm holding you back -"

Sherlock kissed him softly and shook his head. "Never, love - one last bit - there. John - will you, no, please - let me help you up?"

"Why?" John whispered.

"Why, what?"

"do you love me?"

Sherlock sat back and stared at him. "Why do I love you? You're my best friend, you make perfect tea, you kiss me in ways that shut down every bit of my Mind Palace, you're the only one who knows how to forgive me. You give me a reason -"

"Go on -"

"a reason to go to bed, a reason to get up and eat, because I want to be with you, for as long as you can stand me. So, will you please stop getting shot? I know you like the attention, but there are other ways -"

"Oh, yeah?" John met Sherlock's twinkling green eyes and reached up to play with a curl that had fallen into his detective's face.

"That will have to wait until you are rested -"

John finished Sherlock's sentence with a deep kiss that Sherlock could feel in his toes.

"enough?"

"Mmmm. Time for bed."

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
